Baby, It's Cold Outside
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Kyoko, taking care of Ren's health, ended up stuck at his apartment because of the snow. And the persistency of the Christmas song, Baby It's Cold Outside just won't let up. (A little twist on a song-fic...)


**A/N: Imma just drop this here... A little something for those cold, winter months that are already here.**

* * *

Kyoko looked at the clock, realizing it has gotten late. "I really can't stay." She directed her attention to Tsuruga Ren who sipped his tea. Behind him, snow was swiftly falling and was lit up like stars by the building's glow. She had made a move to get up, "I am sorry, I've got to go. This evening has been-"

"I was hoping you would drop by," Ren cut in. "And you know, Yashiro has been bugging me lately about eating better." He breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes grew wider with enthusiasm.

"Oh, Tsurugan-san. You really must eat better. I have prepared multiple meals for the rest of the week. It's for your own good."

Ren grasped her hands with his own, "Thank—Oh goodness, Mogami-san, your hands are like ice."

She looked sheepish, "I-I left my gloves at home." He began rigorously rub her hands, creating heat. "Um, Okami-san must be worried about me." Her voice was quiet, unsure if she wanted him to stop. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He whispered.

Kyoko's nose scrunched up in confusion, "Pardon me, Tsuruga-san?"

He chuckled at her reaction, "Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh," Kyoko studied his face. "Anyway, I was saying that I should probably be on my way. Tashio must be pacing the floor and I'd hate to worry him anymore than I already have." She smiled, hoping he would understand. The sound of a large crackle interrupted the moment. "Wah, listen to the fireplace roar!"

The couple moved closer to the flames. Kyoko splayed out her fingers in front of her, enjoying the dancing heat. "You know, you really don't have to hurry. I mean, it looks like it is snowing very heavy out there. I am not sure how safe a drive home would be."

"Oh thank you very much, Tsuruga-san but I couldn't trouble you for a ride. I will just walk home. It shouldn't be so bad."

"Are you crazy?" Ren wanted to shake some sense into her. _Why does she always put others before her own safety?_ He coughed to cover up his shock, "Sorry, what I mean is that can't be safe. I would like to know if you got home safely." His eyes got a bit rounder, asking her to consider her safety.

Kyoko sighed, "Okay. Maybe I'll just have one more cup of tea."

"Good to hear. How about some listening to some music?"

Kyoko shrugged, not caring either way. She stood up to re-fill the tea pot. Ren moved over to his small stereo, flipping some of the switches until a soft melody resonated through the speakers. He let the music calm his nerves, while Kyoko returned with a fresh pot of ginseng tea. Comfortable silence swept over the room.

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko started, " Are you sure that I am not imposing? Have you ever thought about what other people might think? I mean I have been leaving your place in the morning quite often…I think your neighbours have already started assuming… _things._ " She blushed, remembering her encounter with an elderly lady who had winked at her before entering the elevator. "The last thing I want to do is damage your reputation."

"But it's bad out there." Ren sighed, _here we go again_. "Honestly, Mogami-san. Your safety is more important than my reputation. I would feel awful sending your out in the cold just for the sake of my neighbours' thoughts."

"I suppose your right." She gazed down at her tea. _Maybe it won't be so bad to stay. I mean Tsuruga-san is very adamant about it. Maybe this could be fun, like a sleepover…Gah! What am I thinking? There must be something in my tea._ Kyoko shook her head.

Ren noticed her gesture and decided to continue, with a bit firmer tone. "Look, the street is completely empty, not even one single cab dare to be out there."

Kyoko blew out some air, her shoulders relaxed. "Yes, you are completely right. Thank you very much, Tsuruga-san."

Ren turned toward his companion and guided her back to the couch. "Just have a seat, Mogami-san. I will grab some extra blankets." He smiled politely at her and left the room. Kyoko sighed, leaning back into the couch. The gentle melody of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ had just begun to play in the background, soothing any tension Kyoko had. She felt the couch dip beside her. Ren gave her a small smile before covering her up with the blanket. He chuckled when her head resurfaced from under the blanket

"Oh, you are so funny, Tsuruga-san." Her pout was extremely cute, he noted while he crawled under the blanket with her. Kyoko's pout turned into a glare, once she noticed his smirk.

"I'd like to think so," Ren grinned and turned his head to face her. Through her glare, her eyes sparkled with determination. _Wow, her eyes are like starlight now. It's almost breathtaking._ Ren was losing grip on his own thoughts, his hand moved without his permission to play with a few strands of Kyoko's hair. The unblinking Kyoko simply sat still, absorbing the rainbow of expressions dancing across Ren's face. "Sorry, your hair looks lovely." Kyoko blinked, too stunned to even answer.

Kyoko's own train of thought had derailed moments ago. _Really, what is Tsuruga-san thinking, this playboy. I really ought to say something._

"Mind if I move in closer?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, the blanket isn't big enough." He looked sheepish.

"Oh, I see." Kyoko nodded, rather than bothering her senpai for another blanket. "Sure then." She felt his warm body heat radiating from his side, presently right up against her own side. _For the record and my own sanity, I am just going to say that I tried to prevent this kind of situation._ Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

Of course, Ren caught this action and couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto his face. _She is finally relaxing around me, maybe there is hope to move on from this dreadful whatever-the-heck-this-is._ He hummed with glee. With a tinge of curiosity, he leaned closer, hoping to capture her face with his memory.

"Yes?" She had lifted her head from the back rest of the couch. Her eyes were dancing, getting lost in the brown eyes of her companion. Kyoko wondered what had gotten into Ren, as he gently moved closer. His face was only an inch away from hers.

To his own surprise, Kyoko didn't run screaming but he noticed her eyes were frantic with curiosity. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He breathed, then closed the gap between them. His lips gently pecked hers. He waited, her eyes were still closed. Ren pecked her lips again, this time longer and slower.

After numerous kisses, each one longer than the last, the radio replayed the song again. This was now the fifth time, it played. "I really can't stay." Kyoko softly sang along.

"Baby, don't hold out." Ren sang the next verse.

"Ah, but it's cold outside~" They joined together in song. Kyoko giggled while Ren nestled closer to her. Eventually they fell soundly asleep on the couch, the snow was still heavily falling down.

* * *

A relentless beeping coming from the kitchen woke Kyoko. She yawned, still snuggled under the blankets along with Ren. She blinked and moved to stop the annoying noise. The oven clock was the culprit of the noise and it's numbers blinking in Kyoko's face. The power must have flickered on and off during the night. To Kyoko's convenience, Ren had left his watch on the counter. She reset the oven clock to the appropriate time, it was already 3 a.m. Kyoko glanced outside briefly, the snow had stopped. The city had been covered in a deep blanket of soft snow.

Ren stirred when she leaned over to his ear, "I've got to get home." She whispered and tip toed toward the door.

"Oh, but you'll freeze out there." Ren practically singsonged from the couch.

Deciding to ignore him, she continued. "Say, Tsuruga-san. Would you lend me your coat?"

Ren snuck up behind her, "Of course. Although, I would feel better if you stayed here." He gestured toward the window, "It must be up to your knees out there." Ren placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to convey his serious concern among other emotions.

Kyoko beamed at him, grateful for his overwhelming concern. "You've really been grand." She placed her hand on top of his. Ren gently smiled down at her, noticing his heart beat faster, gaining a thrill when she touched his hand. "Why don't you see—"

"How could you do this thing to me?" Ren turned on those big puppy eyes, staring deeply into her eyes. Kyoko, used to his shenanigans, merely rolled her eyes.

"Really, Tsuruga-san." She cocked an eyebrow. "There's bound to be talk to tomorrow. I thought a _professional_ like you would understand." A smirk settled on her features.

Ren looked at her, a little miffed. "I'm also a _professional_ who is excellent when it comes to evading the tabloids." He bent a little closer to her face.

"At least there would be plenty implied," It slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. Kyoko gasped and blushed a deep red, shaking away her thoughts.

Ren inwardly chuckled, an amused expression fixed on his face. "Besides, how do you think would it make me feel if you caught pneumonia and missed work?"

"Tsuruga-san, you're exaggerating!" She swatted his arm and giggled. Kyoko made her way back to the couch, Ren following after her.

"Maybe just a tad," His arm draped on the couch arm.

"You know, I really shouldn't stay." There was a playfulness in her voice, however and she had snuggled deeper under the blanket.

"You will just have to get over it, Mogami-san." She snapped her head up at his boldness. He chuckled, "At least until the snow-ploughs are finished." Kyoko rolled her eyes at him. Ren simply pecked her forehead. The rest of the night, they watched the fire dance, pleasantly enjoying each other's company. The persistent song finally fading softy.

 _Ah, but it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside  
Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

* * *

 **A/N: Recognize the lyrics? Basically, I integrated every single verse from the song,** ** _Baby, It's Cold Outside_** **(from beginning to end)into the my story. It's a new twist on a song-fic. Look up the lyrics and see if you can follow along... Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
